


Dreams of You and Me

by GoldenDaydreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blushing while Tagging, Bottom Alec, Deepthroating, Directly to Hell No Passing Go No Collecting $200, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't believe I'm publishing this, I'm Going to Hell, If You're Not 18 DO NOT CLICK, Jace is a good Parabatai, M/M, Malec, NSFW, Porn With The Slightest Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Sorry?, Top Magnus, Wet Dream, Why Did I Write This?, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Alec has a reoccurring dream about Magnus, and he can't get it off of his mind... not until he finally confesses every dirty detail to his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened here. I've never written smut, and now here is fourteen pages of it. I'm just gonna go sit in the shame corner. I blush more than Alec does in fanfiction- how did this even happen, seriously!?

The date had gone off wonderfully. Dinner at one of their mutually favoured spots, followed by a romantic walk through Central Park. They’d finished things off with coffee, and these wonderful white chocolate and cranberry scones in Magnus’s kitchen. Alec licked a bit of chocolate off his thumb, flushing when he caught his boyfriend staring.

“I had a really good time tonight,” Alec said softly, grabbing Magnus’s hand, pulling him a little closer. “After everything that happened-“ Valentine, the war for the cup, getting Jace back, any number of horrors in between that came before the peace they now enjoyed. “It’s nice to just get back to things like this.”

Magnus smiled, that soft smile that always made Alec want to pull him close and never let him go. He slipped off of his stool at the island, and stepped between Alec’s legs, his arms wrapping around the shadowhunter’s neck. “I couldn’t agree more, Darling.”

Alec swore that when Magnus stared at him like this, unflinching, soul deep, loving stare, he could forget his own name. His hands cupped Magnus’s jaw, thumbs brushed over his cheekbones, one hand snaked back, cradling his head, pulling him closer. Alec sighed into the kiss, pulling his hands back as he tried to maintain some level of control.

Magnus’s tongue darted out, grazing Alec’s bottom lip, the younger immediately opening his mouth, tongues dueling for dominance.

The taste of bitter coffee and sweet chocolate on his lover’s tongue had him reaching for Magnus’s hips. Fingers clenched in the silky fabric of Magnus’s shimmering shirt, tugging, bringing the man’s body closer.

Alec kissed the corner of Magnus’s mouth, placed a few on his jaw line, sucked on the spot just below Magnus’s ear. Only then did he notice the shapes of two small studs. One a golden arrow, and it pointed toward the second, a silver heart. A groan escaped his lips as his teeth nipped just under the earrings, gently pulling.

“A-alec,” Magnus’s voice sounded awed, and stuttered just slightly.

The shadowhunter’s hands left the fabric of his shirt, smoothed over his hips, and dipped into the back pockets of the tight black jeans his boyfriend wore. He trailed open mouthed kisses trailed down the column of Magnus’s neck, inhaling deeply his scent.

“Alec, Alexander,” Magnus panted, tugging just a bit on Alec’s hair, and the shadowhunter moaned loud enough that he would have found it embarrassing if he’d been in the right frame of mind.

Magnus took a step back, and only then did it break the spell of arousal over Alec. Both men were panting, Alec sitting, leaning slightly forward in his seat, Magnus standing just out of reach. “Alec, your phone,” Magnus said, pushing his hand through his hair.

Only when it was pointed out did Alec hear it. “Oh, shit.” Alec turned in his seat, and shoved his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket that he’d thrown on the island when they’d returned from their walk. The display came up with Jace’s name, and already one missed call. He hit accept, and pressed the phone to his ear. “Yeah?”

“Aw, shit. Am I interrupting something?”

A year ago, he would have violently denied it. He didn’t pretend he wasn’t with Magnus, that their relationship wasn’t serious. He didn’t give details, however… “Yeah, kind of. Is this an emergency?”

Jace sighed, and it made a bit of static over the line. “We’ve got demonic activity. Izzy, Clary, and I can probably handle it.”

“No,” Alec said standing. He couldn’t skirt his duties, and frankly, this was probably for the best. “Where are we going?” When Jace explained the location, Alec suggested a meeting point in the middle that his parabatai agreed to. “Bring my bow.”

“I will,” Jace promised.

The parabatai said quick goodbyes. Alec pressed the ‘end call’ button on his phone, and sighed.

“You have to go,” Magnus said, clearly making an attempt to keep the disappointment from his voice, but failing.

“Yes,” Alec replied.

Ring covered fingers grabbed their mugs and put them in the sink. “Alright. Will you be back tonight?”

“No,” Alec replied. “I should return to the institute after. Who knows what time we’ll be finished, and then there will surely be reports to write.” 

“Fine.” Magnus turned on the water, and grabbed the sponge, keeping his back to the Nephilim. “Be safe.”

The sudden cold front from his boyfriend made Alec nervous. “Mags, are we okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Magnus took to washing the first mug.

Alec closed the space between them, his chest to Magnus’s back, hands on the counter crowding him. “You don’t sound very convincing,” Alec said, lips brushing against Magnus’s earrings.

Magnus pressed back, not trying to move Alec, but rather enjoying the other in his space. “I’m just disappointed. You haven’t been able to spend the night all month.” He looked over his shoulder. “I miss waking up next to you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just… trying to get back into the normal swing of things at the Institute,” Alec said. It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. “I miss being with you too, but I’m a Shadowhunter.”

“I know,” Magnus said, turning in what space Alec left him. He pressed a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. “I’m just bitter they get you and I don’t. I’ll get over it. Send me a text when you get back-“

“To the Institute,” Alec finished, “I know.” His boyfriend requested it every single time.

“I just want to know you’re safe.”

Alec kissed Magnus on the temple, fearful of tempting himself with the sweetness of his lips. He said one final goodbye, grabbed his jacket, and left.

::

Isabelle wound up her whip. Clary appeared quite pleased with herself. Jace held up a fist, and Alec bumped his own against it. “This was fun. Sorry, about taking you away from Magnus though,” Jace said.

“Why don’t you go back?” Isabelle suggested. “Now that things are back to normal, I’m sure Mom won’t mind waiting for your report. Or I could write one for you. It’s not like this was a big deal.”

“No,” Alec said. “I’ll do it.”

“I really don’t mind,” Isabelle pushed. “I’ll do it for you. Go see Magnus.”

“No, Izzy. It’s my responsibility, I’ll do it.”

“Alec, let loose a bit. You haven’t spent much time with Magnus since everything got back to normal,” Isabelle fitted her whip to her wrist. “Just go.”

“No,” Alec snapped. “I… I need some space. Okay. I’m going to write the report. Now stop nagging.” He put his bow over his arm and stormed off.

Isabelle quickly caught up. “I’m sorry, okay. I thought I was helping, clearly not. I won’t push it.”

Alec immediately felt bad. “It’s okay, Iz. I appreciate the offer.”

“You and Magnus are okay though, right?”

He looked over and saw the genuine concern in her eyes. “Yeah. We’re okay. I just need a little space is all.”

She nodded. “Okay then.”

::

 

Alec’s brows drew down in concentration as he wrote his report. The command center was buzzing. Someone walked by, and threw another file on the desk for him. He frowned, but went to reach for it anyway when the front door opened. He froze. Magnus walked in, the grey suit might have been plain on anyone else, but on his boyfriend it was nothing short of stunning. The shimmering material reflected the lights of the command center as he walked through it. He paid no one any mind, his unglamoured eyes focussed on Alec.

Breathing deeply, Alec stood, stepping around his desk. “Magnus,” he whispered, his eyes unable to stay focussed on one thing. The rings of gold, silver, and precious stones sparkled. His dark hair was styled, streaks of purple throughout. Silver eyeshadow popped against his gorgeous skin. Lips looked bitten, slightly darker than usual.

The man smirked, his hand met Alec’s, fingers skimmed up his bare arm, over the fabric of his t-shirt, to rest on his shoulder. “Kneel.”

The word hit him with warm tendrils of arousal, and he fell to his knees, his eyes never breaking contact with Magnus’s.

“Alec! Breakfast!” Isabelle’s voice shouted outside of his door, followed by three quick knocks.

His heart hammered in his chest as he opened his eyes, thankful he’d finally managed to train his sister not to barge in. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in a minute,” he shouted back. He listened to her retreating heels clicking into silence.

He then groaned and threw his face into the pillow. At least she’d cut the dream off at the beginning, still a cold shower was in order. At first the dream caused Alec to wake with a blush, and a stupid grin on his face. As weeks progressed the dream became reoccurring. Not just reoccurring though, no, the dream kept getting longer, and more detailed. It didn’t happen every night, but frequent enough for it to be… problematic. Which is why instead of staying the night at his boyfriend’s loft, he continued to make excuses not to stay.

The last time that he hadn’t ended up with the dream interrupted, he’d woken grinding himself into the mattress with a wet patch on the front of his boxer briefs. How could he stay over at Magnus’s with this complete lack of control over himself? Cursing quietly, he ignored the fact that he was painfully aroused and headed for the ensuite.

::

Three days later, Alec threw three punches, hitting the padded gloves on Jace’s hands, and ducked when Jace took a swing at his head. They heard the clicking of the stillettos, and both paused, worried it was Maryse. Instead, a distraught Isabelle stood at the top of the stairs. “Alec, I’m so sorry.”

Alec frowned. “Did you put my leather jacket in the washer again?”

Isabelle shook her head, and walked over to them. “I saw Magnus today, we were doing a bit of shopping.” She took a deep breath. “And, remember the other night, when I offered you the chance to go back to Magnus’s after the hunt?” Alec nodded, still not seeing where his sister was going with all this. “I just… I wanted to reassure him that sometimes you just need space, that it doesn’t mean anything. Apparently you told him that you were just getting used to your normal workload again. He looked… upset when we parted.”

“Damn it, Iz.” Alec ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Just… go away.”

Her big brown eyes glistened. “Alec-“

“Please. I really don’t want to say something I’d regret,” Alec said through his teeth. He watched his sister turn on her heel and practically run down the stairs. He cursed, and paced. If Isabelle had just kept her mouth shut. And why couldn’t he have just kept his story straight. This dream was driving him nuts.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it,” Jace said. “But you’re my parabatai, and I’ve known something has been off with you for a while.”

Alec turned on him, and Jace put up his hands. “You’re right,” I don’t want to talk about it.” Alec took out his frustration by throwing fists into the pads. He was so into it, he didn’t notice when Jace took a swing, and clipped him over the head. He hissed out a breath, and put his fists back up defensively.

“Just because you don’t want to, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. Did you and Magnus have a fight?”

“No.”

“Are you still… interested in Magnus?”

“Of course!” Alec dropped his fists, his face scrunched up. “How could you even ask that?”

“Lately you haven’t been very interested in seeing him,” Jace replied with a little shrug, not dropping the pads like he expected an explosion of anger. “In fact, you’ve slept here every single night this month. We were at war and you still made time to go and see him. What changed?”

“Are we seriously talking about this right now?” Alec muttered.

“Yes. We are. Something is wrong. You’re conflicted. Let me help.”

“You can’t help,” Alec replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s… nothing.”

Jace took the pads off, and mirrored the stance stubbornly. “If it’s nothing, and everything is good. Go then. Spend the night at Magnus’s.”

Alec thought of the dream, of the way he’d awoken on numerous occasions thrusting into the mattress, or sheets, or coming to consciousness while moaning Magnus’s name. He felt his cheeks warm with a blush. “I- I just-fuck.”

“Well it must be a quickie after dates considering you’re not spending the night,” Jace said with a smirk.

Alec almost laughed. “Are you discussing my sex life right now?”

“A little bit,” Jace replied, his stance relaxing a little.

Alec’s eyes widened. While Jace accepted and even openly supported their relationship, he didn’t really think Jace would ever speak about his sex life. He considered a moment. Jace wasn’t just a friend, or a brother, he was his parabatai. If he couldn’t speak of this with Jace, than he surely couldn’t speak of it with anyone. “I… I keep having this dream.”

Jace became serious. “A nightmare? Vision?”

“No,” Alec shook his head. “Nothing like that. A dream of the… er-“ he paused looking around, ensuring no one had snuck into the room, and lowered his voice, “sexual nature.”

“That’s normal. It happens to everyone. Wait, are you worried because it’s with a stranger or something? Because again, totally normal. We can’t control our dreams. I’d prefer not to occasionally have dreams about being in a ballet, but sometimes that shit just can’t be avoided.”

Alec didn’t know if Jace was being serious, or just trying to relax him, but he appreciated it. “No, it’s with Magnus,” Alec replied, feeling his face burn with shame. “If it was just once, I wouldn’t have thought about it. I keep having it. It keeps getting more and more frequent. I can’t just… sleep over and then have that dream and…” He groaned. “This could not be more awkward.”

“Here’s an idea. Tell Magnus about it.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Tell Magnus about the dream. Every detail,” Jace said sounding sure of himself, his composure then broke. “Wait, is it something you’re uncomfortable with, something you really don’t like and you keep dreaming about it. Did he pressure you into something-“

“No!” Alec shook his head. “No. It’s not… not something we’ve, well it is, but the situation is different and it’s just…”

“So… you’d want to try it?” Jace asked, each word coming out slow.

Biting his bottom lip, Alec nodded.

“Then my earlier advice stands,” Jace said returning to his confident self. “Tell Magnus. He wouldn’t judge you. Think about it, you know I’m right. Now go shower, and see your boyfriend.”

“I can’t tell him about this Jace,” Alec whispered, nearly trembling. “I can’t.”

“Hey.” Jace grabbed his parabatai by the biceps. “He loves you. He loves you so much. I’ve seen how much you care about each other. After everything that you’ve been through, the thing that you can’t bear is to tell him about a wet dream?”

When put like that… Alec sighed. “What if he thinks differently of me?”

“He’ll only think more of you for being honest with him,” Jace said. “Go on. You know I’m right. You’re just shy and avoiding it at this point. If you don’t go, I’ll invite him over.”

Alec sighed. “I’m going.”

Jace smirked. “Have fun.” 

::

Dragging his feet, dreading what he would have to do, Alec climbed the stairs at Magnus’s apartment. He knocked even though he had a key, Magnus wouldn’t be expecting him tonight. A moment later the door opened. His boyfriend’s expression immediately brightened. “Alexander, what a surprise.”

Alec stepped into the space, and pressed a kiss to Magnus’s lips. “I’m off duty tonight. Do you mind some company?”

“Off duty? All night?” Magnus raised a brow, and Alec nodded. “So, you’re spending the night?”

“Yes. Probably.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, we- I need to tell you something.”

Magnus’s face closed off. “Okay. Come in.” He lead them to the living room, and immediately went to the bar. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yeah. Strong,” Alec requested walking over to the bar.

Instead of mixing a drink, Magnus poured them each a shot of whiskey. Alec quickly swallowed his back, his face scrunching up at the taste. He took a deep breath, and looked his gorgeous boyfriend over. His makeup was more understated than usual, the deep blue shirt had a few buttons left undone showing off a handful of necklaces. The shiny material of his pants were far tighter than Alec himself would ever wear.

“I admit,” Magnus said, pouring them each another shot. “You’re making me nervous.”

“I know Izzy talked to you-“

“Yes, about your ‘need for space.’” Magnus frowned. “You could have just told-“

“It’s not a need of space, not really.” He downed the second shot, and poured a third for himself. “I keep having this dream,” he said before he could stop himself. He downed the third shot, and figured he should wait until the alcohol could catch up before a fourth. “I don’t want to have it here.”

Magnus’s hand grazed over Alec’s on the top of the bar. “A nightmare?”

“No,” Alec breathed. His heart hammered in his chest. He didn’t know how Magnus would respond. “I’m just not comfortable with the dream.”

“Can you tell me what happens in it?” Magnus asked softly.

The alcohol slowly started to kick in. “It’s… embarrassing.”

For a moment, Magnus looked confused, and then, a small smile curved his lips. “Is this dream sexual in nature, Alexander?”

Alec groaned at the way he’d lowered his voice when speaking. Magnus’s eyes never left him, and Alec felt like he was under a spell. “Yes.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it?”

Stubborn, Alec shook his head. “I can’t.”

The playfulness faded from Magnus’s eyes, and instead, his expression became guarded. “Are these dreams about Jace?”

“What?” Alec’s jaw dropped. “No! No! Of course not! They’re about you. You walk into the Institute while I’m in the middle of the command center. And you look incredible, like you always do.  You’re wearing this grey suit- I don’t know what kind of material it is, but it shimmers, and the suit jacket is only held together with one button and it’s all skin and-“ Alec caught himself, and he groaned, putting his face in his hands.

Magnus’s hands cover Alec’s, slowly pulling them away. He pulled one of Alec’s hands to his chest, the other he brought to his mouth, kissing a fingertip. “Tell me more.”

“You’re wearing this silver eyeshadow, and a bunch of rings, and your eyes are unglamoured. From the time you walk in, your eyes are on me. No one else.

“As usual,” Magnus replied with a smirk, his tongue darting out to run over one of Alec’s fingers.

Alec groaned, his eyes focussed on Magnus’s mouth, the way he treated his finger made him uncomfortable in his pants. When Magnus raised a hand, and snapped his fingers, Alec forgot to breathe. Magnus’s makeup had altered, the metallic silver drew attention to his eyes which he dropped the glamour on. The suit was so like the dream that he nearly lost it.

“Keep talking, Alexander,” Magnus said huskily. “Tell me all about this dream of yours.”

At this point, his boyfriend was halfway between reality, and the dream. The alcohol may have given him a little push, even if he could barely be called tipsy. Alec stepped away from the bar, pulling Magnus with him to the middle of the room. “I’ll do one better. I’ll show you. If… if you want.” 

Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut. “Oh you wicked Nephilim. I’m yours. Whatever you want.”

“You run your fingers over my arm, from my knuckles until you rest your hand on my shoulder,” Alec said breathily, and when Magnus’s fingertips touched him he couldn’t believe the sensation of such a simple touch. When his hand rested against Alec’s shoulder, Alec struggled to breathe. “Even though we’re in the middle of the Institute, you tell me to kneel.”

It’s like the breath was punched out of Magnus. His eyes widened with surprise, but a wicked grin tugged on his lips. “Kneel.”

Just like in the dream, the word hit him with a wave of arousal, and he dropped to his knees, his eyes never breaking contact with Magnus’s. Before he can overthink it, Alec continued. “You ran your hand through my hair.” He maintained eye contact, even when those painted fingernails rake along his scalp.

“Alec?” Magnus whispered. “You still with me?”

Alec realized how long he’d remained silent. “Yes.”

“What next,” Magnus asked, clearly trying to maintain some composure as well.

“You gripped my hair, and pulled me in.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked.

Magnus was always incredibly gentle in bed, always gentle, slowly picking him apart with pleasure. Even when Alec’s control wavered, and even when he left bruises on Magnus’s hips when he gripped too tight, Magnus remained gentle. Alec wanted Magnus to go harder, to not be so gentle, after all, he was a shadowhunter, having nails rake down his back, or his hair pulled a bit wouldn’t really cause him any harm. He wanted those marks, that proof of Magnus losing control, but didn’t know how to ask. He also tried to figure out a way to suggest that he try being bottom, but with Magnus seemingly unable to cause him pain- regardless of how fleeting- he didn’t know how to bring it up, and was afraid of being denied.

This dream situation had opened the door. “Yes. Yes I’m sure,” Alec said. “Tug my hair, it’s okay. Please. I want it.”

Magnus’s hand tightened around Alec’s hair, tugging it a bit, forcing Alec to look up at him. “If I hurt you, you tell me. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” A tongue darted to moisten his lips. “I like it.”

Magnus groaned, and pulled. Alec mouthed Magnus’s straining erection over the smooth material of the trousers.  His hands ran up Magnus’s muscular thighs, his mouth frantically moved over his boyfriend’s clothed cock, feeling the hard outline. The dream at the back of his mind, reminding him of everything he wants to come next. He can’t bear to wait, fingers quickly tugging the fabric over the button. He grabbed the zipper with his teeth, his eyes finding Magnus’s again as he slowly pulled it down.

“Angel, you’re positively sinful,” Magnus whispered.

Alec smirked as he tugged on the fabric of the trousers, and the waistband of the briefs, pulling both down in one go. He didn’t even let Magnus step out before he pinned the head of Magnus’s cock against his stomach and licked a long, quick line from his balls up to his own hand. The hand in his hair tightened in a brief moment of lost control. He repeated the action a few more times before his hand wrapped around Magnus’s length.

 _What was it that I said in the dream?_ Alec wondered, as he ran his tongue over the slit, tasting the salty bead of pre-cum. He lost his train of thought as he took as much of the length as he could into his mouth, moaning around the weight of it on his tongue. His hand worked what he couldn’t fit, but even it soon fell away in his excitement. He slowed his bobbing head trying to take more without gagging. If the way Magnus moaned above him was any indication, he was doing a good job. He looked up and found the man’s head tipped back, mouth open in a long unashamed moan.

 _The line? What was it?_  It frequently changed, but it always had the same theme. _I want you. I need you, please. Let me taste you._ And as the dream became more detailed, and more frequent, the line had become more demanding, more desperate.

Alec pulled back when he remembered. “Magnus. Look at me.” The response was immediate, Magnus’s unglamoured eyes stared at him. “In the dream, you never look away.”

Panting for breath, Magnus nodded. One hand still tangled in his hair, the other cradled his face. “You make me feel so good, Alexander.”

“Do you want to know what I say next in the dream?”

Magnus nodded subtly, keeping his eyes locked on Alec.

Alec’s tongue traced a protruding vein in the hard length. “I want you to know, that when I say it, I want it. Don’t question me. Do it. Okay?”

“Alexan-“

“Fuck my mouth, Magnus, I need you, please, fuck my mouth.”

Like requested, Magnus didn’t ask this time, he just took his cock in hand, and pulled Alec’s hair, guiding his mouth back onto the length. He gave a testing roll of his hips, then another. A slow filthy roll of his hips, carefully pushing, seeing how far he could go before Alec gagged and reflexively pulled back a bit. Magnus, however, pulled him right back, quickly pushing past where Alec felt comfortable, and hitting the back of his throat. A split second later his head was being yanked back and he coughed, and gasped for breath.

“You still want it like this, Darling?” Magnus asked, his brow pinched with concern.

Alec’s blue eyes watered, and where Magnus had pulled on his hair stung a bit, but he’d never been more aroused in his life. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” he chanted near delirious with pleasure.

“Fuck, Alec,” Magnus groaned. Pressing the tip of his cock against Alec’s mouth, which immediately opened. Instead of thrusting back in, he traced Alec’s lips, coating them in pre-cum.

Alec whimpered, his hands clenching over the muscle of Magnus’s thighs. He stuck his tongue out, licking at the head, desperate for more. A slight roll of Magnus’s hips, and Alec got his wish.

Deliberate, and controlled, Magnus thrust in and out of his mouth. “Do you even understand how good this is, Alexander?” Alec couldn’t respond, but moaned his pleasure around the flesh in his mouth. “So good, so fucking good,” Magnus praised through clenched teeth, flickers of blue flames swirled around his free hand. “You love kneeling for me, don’t you?” Alec moaned once again. “You love it when I fuck your mouth?”

Alec’s moan took on a desperate pitch, his hands circled around to squeeze Magnus’s ass cheeks. In retaliation, that hand tangled in his hair pulled, and his nose brushed against Magnus’s smooth skin, as his cock struck the back of his throat; pulled off, a second for breath, and back again, gagging. He gasped for air when Magnus drew him back, a thread of saliva still connected them, his eyes watered to the point where tears ran down his cheeks.

He blinked, and saw that Magnus’s magic had created an illusion. Like two pieces of film over one another. While he still saw the loft, there was a ghostly view of the Institute. Stations were set up, but see through. Shadows walked by. Alec could barely catch his breath. “Is this what you want?” Magnus’s voice raspier than Alec had ever heard it. “You want to be on your knees for me. You want everyone to know just who you belong to, don’t you, Alexander.”

“Yes.” Of course, he didn’t really want to be intimate in the middle of his work place, and home- although, that second was debatable. However, he wanted to be with Magnus, he was no longer ashamed of people knowing that he was gay, that he loved this warlock, this glorious man who saw past all his faults and loved him back. He wanted people to know they were together, that they were in love. He wanted to give Magnus pleasure, and to be used exclusively for it. The apparitions weren’t real, just a figments of magic, but it still sent his pulse into overdrive. “Yes, yes. I love you, I love you.” He never said that in the dream, but he meant it, and it went hand in hand with his pleasure. It felt as good as it did because he loved Magnus, because it turned him on to please him this way, to make him lose control.

“I love you too,” Magnus said, his hands cradling Alec’s face, thumbs brushing away the tears. “I love you so much, Alexander.”

He turned to kiss Magnus’s palm, and then brushed the hands away. He placed open mouthed kisses along the V of Magnus’s hips. “Let me finish.”

“Finish, Darling, you’re still dressed,” Magnus said with a bit of humour.

Alec’s teeth grazed along the skin. “Finish you. I need to finish you.” He went straight back to work, head bobbing, Magnus’s hands both tangled in his hair, filthy rolls of his hips pushing past comfortable, and making Alec insanely worked up. His own erection strained in his jeans, and he felt overheated in his clothes, these were secondary to the feeling of Magnus in his mouth, everything seemed to narrow to that point.

The Institute film faded away and a lightbulb in one of the lamps blew. “Alexander,” Magnus pulled hard on the hair pulling Alec off. “I-“

He couldn’t finish the sentence, and Alec understood. Instead he took to working the length over with his hands, but didn’t move back in the least. In fact he jerked the in the direction of his face. “Come on, Mags,” Alec whispered. “Do it. Come for me.”

Magnus was always so considerate in the bedroom, too considerate if you asked Alec. He always pulled back too soon, finished into his own hand. Only once had Alec pushed the hand away, and quickly brought his boyfriend to completion, the evidence all over his hand. He desperately wanted to break his boyfriend of the habit, but never could figure out how to say it. All in all, he figured Magnus probably did it because he did everything to make sure Alec felt comfortable in the bedroom, and there were many instances, especially in the beginning when he hadn’t been.

Still, he wasn’t a virgin anymore. They’d been together now for well over a year. Clearly, he was guilty of trying to hide his own desires as well, and also guilty of just not wanting to talk about it. If this proved nothing else, it was that he needed to speak up- if he hadn’t, they wouldn’t be having one of the hottest experiences of their relationship.

“Alexander,” Magnus’s entire body tightened, his hands gripping hard, pulling on Alec’s hair. “So good, so good. Fuck.”

Alec licked a quick strip over the slit, and Magnus shouted out. “That’s it,” Alec encouraged. “Come for me, Love, come on my face.”

That did it, even as the first hot burst hit his face, Alec kept his hand moving. Magnus’s shout was louder than he’d ever been in bed. At least three bottles shattered at the bar. They were both panting for breath as Alec’s hand slowed and stopped completely at the end. Alec brought his hand to his face in an aroused daze, his eyes locked with Magnus’s. He slid a finger through the hot liquid, bringing it into his mouth, sucking on his finger. Bitter, but not entirely unpleasant.

“Angel, you just… you are…” Magnus stared. “That was so hot.”

“So… you’d be interested in doing it again sometime?” Alec asked innocently. Or as innocently as he could with Magnus’s come on his face.

Despite being spent, Magnus’s cock twitched with interest. “Definitely.”

“You know,” Alec whispered. “This isn’t where the dream ends.”

Magnus shut his eyes. “You’re going to kill me.”

Alec stood, and grabbed Magnus’s hand, the warlock opening his eyes. Alec guided his boyfriend’s hand to his neglected cock, whimpering at the touch. “Help me?”

“Tell me what you need, Alexander,” Magnus replied, finally kicking off the pants around his feet. “What happened in this dream of yours?”

“You bend me over the desk,” Alec said huskily. 

Magnus looked around, before dragging his boyfriend over to the bar since it was low enough. He stared at the alcohol and shattered glass for a second before cleaning it with a wave of a hand.

Alec felt the hand between his shoulders pushing him down over the bar. “Take my clothes off. Use magic. Please. Do it fast!” he didn’t even have the words all out before it was done, Magnus’s suit jacket gone as well.

“There you are Darling,” Magnus murmured.

Alec looked over his shoulder, catching Magnus’s eye. He ran his fingers through Magnus’s release on his face, thankful that it hadn’t dried yet. He saw Magnus’s confusion, become wide-eyed shock, then pure unfiltered lust as he brought that hand down, between his cheeks, to rub over his hole, gently pushing a fingertip in.

“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing.

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Magnus’s eyes flicker from where Alec’s fingers are working, to his eyes, and back again. “I mean… if you want. We don’t have to-“

“Whatever you want, Darling. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to bottom, or if you were interested, I didn’t know if you were ready,” Magnus stated as he stared.

Wanting to put on a show, Alec forced himself to breathe through the discomfort as he shoved the first finger all the way in. He groaned. “I’ve only done this since this dream started happening.” He rocked back on the finger, hissing through his teeth at the flickers of pain. “It’s driving me nuts. I keep waking up humping the mattress. It’s ridiculous. I want you so bad, and I just couldn’t say it.”

Magnus’s hands spread him further for a better view. “You can discuss anything with me, I will not judge you for it.”

“I know, deep down I know that,” Alec huffed out a breath, pausing for a moment at the discomfort. “It’s just awkward, and I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. I’ll be better now, I think. This went exceedingly well.”

Magnus chuckled at that. “I love watching you like this. You’ve already got me hard again, Angel.”

Alec hissed again, pulling out just a bit. “Spit, please.”

“Fuck.” Magnus cursed, bit an ass cheek, and then spat where Alec’s finger met his hole. Alec returned to fingering himself.

The sudden warm wet sensation around his finger made Alec gasp. Sure enough, Magnus had ducked down and was licking his rim and finger, pressing, licking. Alec took his finger out, and Magnus continued, his tongue flattening as he licked over, and then probed his tongue inside. “By the Angel, please, Magnus, please.”

The tongue stopped, and Alec whipped his head around trying to see what Magnus was doing. He stood there sucking on three of his own fingers. Alec’s feet spread further. “Spread yourself,” Magnus said, and Alec was quick to follow the order.

He clenched his teeth through the brief pain. Magnus knew what he was doing, and made it feel so much better than the handful of times Alec had tried to finger himself. With a single finger, and his tongue, Magnus worked him into a frenzy. He couldn’t help but push back against the probing finger and tongue.

“More, more, more,” he begged near tears until Magnus gave him what he craved. A second finger slipped in, turned within him, pulled out, turned and pushed back in. He worked him open with care, and skill. He heard Magnus spit on his fingers, the dirty wet sounds were getting him so worked up, he feared getting off before he actually got to finally, _finally¸_ have Magnus inside of him.

“Is this good for you, Alexander?”

Alec almost sobbed. “Yes. Yes, it’s so good. It’s so good, Mags. Please, please. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop!”

“I’ve got you,” Magnus insisted, adding another finger falling back into that same rhythm as before. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“You already are,” Alec looked over his shoulder. Magnus looked so concentrated on how his fingers breached him, his other hand slowly keeping himself ready. “Now. Please.” Alec thrusted back onto the fingers hard. “I want your cock to fill me up.”

Magnus’s cat eyes stared at him. “Is that so?” He twisted his fingers inside just so and Alec’s entire body tightened, then shuddered.

“Yes, yes, please,” Alec begged pressing back against the fingers, desperate to have Magnus hit that same spot that made him see stars. When Magnus did it again, Alec shouted out rambling incoherently.

“I’m going to take my fingers out now,” Magnus warned softly.

“What?” Alec looked over his shoulder. “No. What? Why?” He hissed as the fingers left him, and he nearly sobbed at the emptiness, his hole clamping down around nothing.

“Shh, Darling. It’s okay,” Magnus said. Alec looked over his shoulder to see that Magnus had magicked himself a bottle of lube and a condom. Alec grabbed the condom, still in wrapper, and flicked it across the room. “Alec-“

“We’ve already discussed this. We’re both clean. You let me get away without using one. I want you. Just you,” Alec said, watching his boyfriend rub lube over his length. “Please.” 

Magnus stopped touching himself, looked to the ceiling, and if Alec was reading his lips right, he was counting to ten. Alec smirked, and wiggled his ass. “Come on, don’t leave me waiting.”

And with that, Magnus lined himself up. “Even with the prep, this is still going to hurt if you-“

Alec thrust back, groaning loudly. Yes, it hurt, but it still managed to be incredibly pleasurable. Magnus’s cock was inside of him, not all of it, not yet, but it was enough to make Alec nearly sob. “I’m fine, I’m fine, please,” Alec pushed back against Magnus again, and the other man groaned. From then on, he let Magnus take his time, slowly thrusting, pausing occasionally, until he was seated all the way inside. Alec arched back, planting his hands on the bar, his lips seeking, and locating Magnus’s lips.

The messy kiss nearly undid Alec, it didn’t help that Magnus had managed to get lube on his hand again, and was rubbing over Alec’s neglected cock. Magnus kept slowly rocking his hips, and it drove Alec to blissed out pleasure. He fell back over the bar, turning his head to the side, so he could still look at Magnus out of the corner of his eyes. “So good, so good,” he kept muttering.

“Is this how it was in the dream?” Magnus asked. “Is this what you wanted?”

Alec licked his lips. “Better, it’s so much better.”

Magnus arched over him, his hips snapping in the same tempo as the hand jerking Alec off. Magnus bit on Alec’s ear before his tongue traced it. “I love you so much, Alexander. You’re incredible. You’re taking my cock so well. So tight. So hot.” The hand tightened and Alec pushed back into the thrusts, Magnus changed the angle subtly and Alec saw stars. “Clenching around me,” Magnus muttered. “You’re close aren’t you?”

Alec couldn’t respond, he could barely find breath, he managed to turn his torso enough to stare at Magnus, needing to see him as he felt him. He put an arm over Magnus neck, needing to be connected further.

“So beautiful, my darling Nephilim. So good. So perfect.” Magnus was losing tempo, but it hardly mattered. Alec shouted unable to form a single word, just a long cry of pleasure. Magnus kept thrusting. “Fuck, Alexander, so tight, so fucking tight. You’re beautiful when you- ah!” Magnus lost composure, a hand grabbing hold of Alec’s hair, and lightly pulling. “So good, so good, I love you, I love you-“ He groaned, and folded over Alec, his teeth digging into Alec’s bicep. He rolled his hips a few more times nice and slow.

They stayed joined as they got their breath back under control. “Wow,” Alec whispered. Magnus tugged on his lover until he could kiss him. Light, barely there kisses, too wiped out for more, but pleased and wanting to show it.

“You’re incredible,” Magnus whispered against his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I- I love you too,” Alec said, still trying to catch his breath.

Magnus slowly pulled back, and had the perverse pleasure of watching his seed pool at Alec’s entrance and slowly spill out.

“Ah,” Alec flushed, looking at the side of the bar, and the floor.

“Sex is a messy business,” Magnus said, gently running his hand over Alec’s back. “I’ll deal with it. But first, let’s take a shower together, or a bath, which would you prefer? Are you sore?”

Alec stood straight up, wincing at the pain, compared to the pleasure, it was nothing. He turned around, and pulled Magnus into him. “Stop worrying. I’m fine. Better than fine. I’ll likely feel you all week, but I’m not going to complain about that at all.” Magnus couldn’t keep a smirk off his face at that one. Alec pressed his lips against Magnus’s, the kiss lazy and perfect. “A shower is quicker. I just want to go to bed, fall asleep next to you. After all, you did say something about missing waking up next to me.”

Magnus kissed him once more, magicked away the mess, and led the way to the bathroom. Once inside, he threw a grin over at Alec. “Do you want to hear about a dream I had?”

 

 


End file.
